Powdered activated carbon treatment (PACT) systems combine biological treatment and carbon adsorption into a single synergistic step. The result is superior pollutant removal efficiencies. Wet air regeneration (WAR) systems utilize high temperature and pressure conditions for regenerating spent carbon from PACT systems while simultaneously oxidizing the biological solids accompanying the spent carbon. Notwithstanding advances which have been made in this technical field, there continues to be a need for water treatment systems that provide increased reliability and reduced construction, operation and maintenance costs.